Country of Shoji
Shoji; officially The Grand Empire of Shoji, is the sovereign and lone country which resides on the continent Shoji. Its name origin is derived from the Japanese language, it means wooden sliding doors. It is unknown as to why the First Emperor, Akaitsuki chose this name for his country, but it has been the name of the country since its foundation. The country of Shoji has thrived for 2,000 years. It dates back to the Pax Romana ("Roman Peace"). Shoji has been a great ally of the Senātus Populusque Rōmānus (SPQR) and modern Italy. When World War II had started, their great alliance had been fractured when they refused to participate in the war and align themselves with the fascist regime of the Third Reich. Instead, they supported and joined the Allied Power in December 1st, 1941 along with the United States. Shoji and Italy's alliance reformed on October 13th, 1943 when Italy surrendered to the Allies and joined their cause. Once the Italians had joined the Allies, Shoji fully aligned itself with the Allied Powers and joined the war alongside the British, French, Americans and Italians. On July 4th, 1945, Shoji donated a plentiful amount of resources to the United States for an unknown reason. The reason was unknown until the bombing of the cities of Nagasaki and Hiroshima on August 6th, 1945. After the cities were bombed, Shoji left the Allied Powers as did Italy and France. Eight years later, Shoji re-entered the battlefield with Italy, France and Japan as its allies. Together they formed the United Powers and declared war on the United States. The United States retaliated almost instantly by attempting to nuke the city of Itigahari in Shoji. Shoji and its grand military defended itself from this immensely terrifying weapon with its new caliber weapon, the Akuma. This new weapon completely destroyed the nuclear bomb in seconds and prevented the annihilation of the city of Itigahari. With the news of the city surviving and the United States firing it, the United Kingdom joined the World War, against the United States. Practically every great nation declared war on the United States by 1964. Together, all of the United Powers went on to annex the United States and end its reign as a fear-inducing country. The president of the United States, Alexander Snowman, was executed for multiple war crimes. With the execution of the U.S. President, came a new era of total war and terror. The United Powers, once the greatest coalition, was dissolved in 1965 per its first declaration which was that it would disband once the tyranny of the United States disappeared. Shoji advanced in their medical, technogical and economical fields. They became the first power and the strongest of the world and have remained it since 1966. The once United States was re-created with permission of all the countries that fought for its annexation. Instead of being the "United States," it was split into Mexico and Canada in 1974. Japan and Korea dissolved their nations in 1988 and merged into Shoji, becoming their first Asian territories ever. Once more in 1999, the country of Shoji made another advancement with the introduction of the mage branch in their military and the introduction of human-like frames that are three times the size of an average human. These frames were called Garmentts.